useless ability
by seraffs
Summary: Tsuna didn't exactly have the grace of a ballerina. (aka that highschool r27 au all of y'all didn't need, yet here it is.) (also on tumblr under seraffs)
yo wassup my name's eli and you're reading r27 highschool au for the PC. let's do this shit.

* * *

Tsuna didn't _exactly_ have the grace of a ballerina. He had the grace of whatever the hell was the opposite of a ballerina because _holy shit_ god gave him the shittiest coordination. A fucking child probably held more grace than Tsuna _and_ Tsuna was a high school student. He should have the grace of like an average person and not trip like every five seconds.

He was tripping on dumb things, he was tripping over thin air! Even if Tsuna was looking where he was stepping and walking, the universe would _always_ find ways to trip Tsuna. Was the universe playing a joke on him or something? If it was, then it ain't funny. Not one bit.

 _Now_ , obviously this little problem of him should be a big problem. Not a little problem, but a big problem. He should've probably sent to a doctor to cure him of whatever shit he has that prevents him from walking without tripping every five seconds but apparently, _apparently,_ being clumsy actually fucking runs in the family. Who knew being clumsy was genetics! Tsuna didn't know. He sure as hell didn't _fucking_ know.

(Gokudera was actually surprised when Tsuna revealed to them that being clumsy was actually genetics. Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna on the back.

"See! You being clumsy isn't actually your fault. Now ain't that something," Takeshi grinned at him and Tsuna could only sheepishly return the green.

"T-t-that's not how genetics work." Gokudera could only stare at Tsuna, as if he had done something inappropriate in public. "Y-y-you can't pass down clumsiness. You- what." Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows as he thought deeply about this.

"Ha! You broke Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed as he looked on their spluttering friend, who was obviously confused and was trying to figure out how clumsiness was a genetic trait. Tsuna could only hesitantly laugh.)

 _Anyways_ , his clumsiness wasn't exactly a big problem. He met a lot of his current friends due to him being clumsy (Tsuna tripping, and thus putting out a fire that could've held harsh repercussions for Gokudera. Tsuna accidentally pulling Yamamoto inside the fence when he was to jump. Accidentally bumped Kyoko during their cooking class, thus preventing her from putting too much salt on their curry. Hibari _actually_ _started tolerating_ Tsuna because he apparently 'showed' expertise on being a strong opponent, when in reality it was just Tsuna's good luck and clumsiness.). So instead of hating on his ability to trip on thin air, he was a _bit_ thankful for it. He wouldn't have met his current friends without this ability.

 _However_ , there were times where this shitty ability did not bestow Tsuna good things. There were times where this ability actually did the opposite thing and bestowed Tsuna death. (As if being friends with Hibari didn't mean death. Contrary to popular belief, being friends with Hibari didn't mean you were safe from the beatings he often gave herbivores, it actually meant the opposite as he held you in a higher regard than most.)

Those times were now.

He hated his fucking clumsiness so bad.

* * *

Confused?

Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

* * *

It was a dandy day for Tsuna. It was a good day to _be_ Tsuna, believe it or not. The absolute best day to become Tsuna, since the birds were singing, the sun was shining and as for Tsuna? He wasn't tripping.

He hasn't fallen because of thin air! He hasn't fallen because of a tiny obstacle or anything, and he was _skipping_ along the corridor of his school (something that might make Hibari a bit angry since he has this weird hate for noise that isn't quiet or none at all, but _let him have this_. Let Tsuna have this small victory.). His mother would be proud. _His friends_ would be proud. He finally disproved of the theory that it was genetics. Take that geneticist! Tsuna won't be part of the people that inherited clumsiness!

Holy hell was Tsuna proud of himself.

But of course, all good things came to an end and Tsuna's no tripping streak ended because of a fucking stairs. Gokudera warned him about the stairs and Tsuna did not listen, and in hindsight, he probably should've listened because even though Gokudera was a bit too overbearing, he never would lead Tsuna to harm.

"Hie!" Tsuna couldn't help but shout out as he miscalculated a step during his descent down the stairs. Oh dear, he was going home with _bruises_. Tsuna closed his eyes and hoped for the better, hopefully he won't end up with so many bruises. He braced for the impact that would've come from hitting a few steps and the floor. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit—"

Yet the impact, nor the pain never came.

Now that was interesting _and_ new. Tsuna didn't know he had a new ability that made him not feel pain or anything. Did the universe finally granted him this one blessing to make his life easier? God bless the universe.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see what exactly was happening, since he had the feeling that universe wasn't so kind. What he saw, _well_ it further cemented the truth that Tsuna was anything but straight.

Oh man, was the guy attractive! He probably had a fan club hiding in the shadows glaring daggers at Tsuna. The man who caught him was perhaps an angel judging from his looks? (Tsuna shivered, nay- there was something off about those dark eyes that seemed like Tsuna was looking at the abyss, and the abyss was staring back at him. Perhaps a demon in disguise?). The man who caught him looked exactly like the kind of man who poets would write about, singers would sing about, painters would paint! Wait a minute- was this guy even a student at this school? Oh dear, Tsuna would probably have to pay attention to his surroundings more rather than only paying attention to his close knit friends.

"Are you carrying me _bridal_ style?" Tsuna asked dryly while raising an eyebrow. Well, if you didn't know what to do, snark was always the thing to do.

The man holding him smirked, and it further cemented the thought that the man carrying him was a demon. "Don't ask me, you were the one who fell into my arms. I've gotta say, I know I'm attractive, but I didn't think people would just fall into my arms."

Tsuna rolled his eyes while fighting to keep his blush down. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. It was an accident, can't you see?" Tsuna said, "Can you put me down...? Didn't exactly catch your name."

The man's expression looked torn between amused and irritation. He settled with a mix of both and then dropped Tsuna to the ground.

"Hey!" Tsuna groaned in pain while rubbing his back. "Could, you know, give me a warning or something."

"Yeah, how about no." The man smirked at him and crossed his arms. "How about next time though?"

Tsuna was a bit irritated, the guy was playing a trick on him! He was teasing him!

"There won't be a next time." Tsuna frowned and glared at the guy.

The man laughed, honest to _god_ laughed and Tsuna was momentarily confused if he should be attracted or if he should despise the man, but then the other had the _audacity_ to ruffle Tsuna's hair, so it wasn't that hard to get back into hating the man.

"Call me Reborn, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The man said, his back turned as he walked up the stairs. Truthfully, he seemed a bit cool, talking without looking at whoever he was talking to, but it was plain bad manners and irritated Tsuna more. "I'll see you around." Tsuna couldn't see the man- _Reborn_ 'sface but he was oh _so_ sure that he was smirking.

"Yeah, how about no!" Tsuna shouted at Reborn, throwing back what the man said at him, and he swears Tsuna hears Reborn laugh again.

Tsuna frowned at the stairs, he was annoyed at the guy but _he was cute_. So, maybe the universe can have like maybe a half point in making his ability to trip useful.

* * *

well, that's the end of this fic. remember to rate the video, comment the video and subscribe if you want to see videos similar to this one. see ya.


End file.
